


What's For Dinner?

by orphan_account



Category: EDM, Ed Banger - Fandom, Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thibaut and Irfane find a way to kill time while waiting for their dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's For Dinner?

Irfane laid back in his boyfriends lap while he had his hair pet by him with his free hand as the other was holding a celebrity news magazine. Thibaut was quiet for a while as he read and linked his fingers in and out with Irfane’s dark hair. They enjoyed evenings like that on their kind of coarse couch in their living room with the tv off except for some music playing from the other room that Thibaut was listening to before he went out to spend time with his boyfriend. They’d started living together around 6 months ago and their habits have become so often they’ve even been able to catch the times they usually happen. Thibaut’s favorite habit was when Irfane would come in to shave while he was in the bath so after he was done he’d join him in the tub and they’d enjoy Thibaut’s rose scented bath salt together. Irfane nudged his boyfriends thigh with his head, looking up at him as almost he could see through the magazine til Thibaut moved the paper from blocking them. 

“Do you want to order out for dinner?” Irfane asked reaching up and petting Thibaut’s face almost as if he was saying ‘Let’s order out I really want to order out’ because he pretty much was, he was sick of cooking. Thibaut moved his head back so Irfane’s hand slipped off his face and back onto his chest as it were before.

“Sure, but you’re going to have to tip this time, last time you didn’t give the guy a dime.” He said in almost a sigh, still pretty ashamed that he had to open the door again and give the guy a couple of bucks because he felt bad. Irfane nodded on his lap quietly til Thibaut had to get up so he could find the menus so they could decide on what they wanted. He made sure to gently set Irfanes head down so he didn’t complain about his neck hurting from him dropping his head flat on the couch. Thibaut picked out some Chinese and pizza menus, one Greek menu and a stray business card found it’s way in there but Thibaut fished it out and threw it away. He returned back to the living room with the menus and the land line phone tossing the phone in Irfanes lap and the menus on the coffee table.

“What you in the mood for?” He asked still standing over Irfane til he moved the phone and pulled Thibaut into his lap.

“Some of you and some dumplings on the side.” Irfane flirted moving some of Thibaut's hair out of the way so he could kiss his neck a little.

“Maybe while were waiting for the food, okay?” Thibaut turned his head towards the menus with his cheeks and ears red. Irfane laughed pulling an arm around Thibaut's waist and pushing him close so he could lean his head on top of his own while he read through the Chinese menu, fumbling with the phone.

“Baby, dial the number for me and order some steamed chicken dumplings and some vegetable lo mein with 3… 4 eggrolls.” Irfane barely even had to skim the menu to decide and Thibaut agreed talking on the phone for Irfane while his boyfriend teased him and nibbled on his earlobe. After Thibaut was done on the phone he tossed the phone next to him on the couch before turning to face Irfane and giving him a light push on the shoulders for teasing him on the phone. 

“I don’t like moaning while talking to strangers, you know?” He scolded him, yet he allowed Irfane to wrap his arms completely around his waist and push his hands into the back of his pants.

“The last thing I need is… is for my name to be going around town as ‘the phone pervert’.” Irfane slipped his hands out and to the front of his jeans, unbuttoning them and unzipping them.

“Y-You can’t do that from now on, I just…. fuck…” Irfane had his hand on Thibaut’s dick making the man in his lap melt onto his neck and shoulder, holding onto his arms weakly while he continued to stroke him. “I won’t do it again, I swear.” Irfane apologized before he kissed Thibaut’s ear again, giving the poor man shivers.

“O-Oh, by the way it came out to 26.50.” Thibaut mumbled against his boyfriends neck, feeling him nod to what he said.

“How long do we have?” Irfane questioned back as Thibaut rode into his hand.

“35 minutes, m-maybe 45 if there's traffic.” Thibaut replied as steadily as he could til there were no more words and it was just him groaning into Irfane's shoulder and gasping while holding him tight. 

“It’s our house, baby, no one else can hear you.” Irfane egged him on, to be louder at least, he never liked it when he hid his voice.

“The neighbors complained last time…” Thibaut trailed as he began to tightly hold onto his boyfriend, getting close. Irfane nodded, pressing his lips to Thibaut’s ear while he ran his thumb over the tip of his dick, whispering things to him like he liked, calling him sexy and getting breathy which made him arch his back into him. Then, with a whimper Thibaut ended up cumming on both of their shirts and most of his own pants.

“Ah, baby, you’re always such a mess.” Irfane teased him again, kissing him while he was still catching him breath before he set him comfortably next to him so he could take his own shirt off and toss it aside. Thibaut acted quickly too, tucking himself back into his briefs before ridding himself of his shirt and jeans. Irfane laid over onto Thibaut, flipping him over so he was laying on Irfane’s chest instead. They stayed for a while, kissing often and talking, Irfane complimenting every last bit of his boyfriend right down to the way his beard felt on his neck to make him blush and laugh. It wasn’t long til Irfane heard the bell ring and he dug his wallet out of his pants to get 28.50 so Thibaut wouldn’t feel bad about him not tipping again. Once Irfane opened the door and the delivery woman saw him and Thibaut lounging through the door she smiled at him, calling him a party boy and flirting playfully though she was well over 40 already. Irfane smiled and paid taking the food back to his lover with just a couple of forks from the kitchen because it was just them two eating. Thibaut smiled up at Irfane giggling a bit from what the woman said.

“Quite a party huh? Half naked with Chinese food sounds like a real rager.” He teased back before Irfane leaned down to kiss him gently and respond,  
“I couldn’t be happier.”


End file.
